VULCANUS-3
|game = |altername = *V3 *Vulcanus submachine gun *詭影殺手 VULCANUS-3 (Taiwan/Hong Kong) |type = Submachine gun |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder (in some regions) Mileage Auction |cashpoint = Confirmed Set 4900 Nexon Cash (South Korea) |price = $4000 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 9% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 2% |knockback = 8% |stun = 76% |magazine = 45 / 100 |fire = Automatic |zombiez = 2} |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |ammotype = |addon = |used = |system = vulcanus3 }}:For original version, see Kriss Super V. VULCANUS-3 is a grade VULCANUS submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Brand Top 30 Decoder in some regions. Otherwise, it can be obtained from Mileage Auction. A submachine gun developed by Aegis Institute based on the Kriss Super V and fed with 45 rounds of .45 ACP. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System that allows the gun to expand up to 4 muzzles, after firing a certain number of rounds. The extra muzzles will disappear if the user stops firing. *This weapon can be obtained from Blueprint No. 1. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Light weight *High magazine size *Vulcanus form can be activated automatically *Has muzzle brake as default Disadvantages *Expensive *Long reloading time *Loud shooting sound *Easily runs dry *Cannot activate Vulcanus form directly at any time *Obtainable through Crafting only VULCANUS-3 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the VULCANUS-3 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the duration of the weapon. Release date *South Korea: 21 April 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 April 2016. *China/Japan: 27 April 2016. Tips ; Overall *The Vulcanus Parts System will automatically activate itself after shooting a certain number of rounds. *Upon activating, the extra muzzles will pop-out, up to 3 as maximum. The two muzzles from left and right sides will appear first, followed by the above one. Noted that these extra muzzles only increase the damage. *It will change back to normal if the player stops shooting for a certain time (1 ~ 2 seconds), or after it runs out of ammo and reloading. *The Vulcanus form cannot be altered by external factors such as weapon dropping, reloading or switching to another item. *To maintain the Vulcanus form, reload when the magazine is not empty and hold the fire button before the animation ends. Users Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen in posters. Comparisons Kriss Super V= ; Positive *Has Vulcanus Parts System *Higher damage (+1) *Higher accuracy (+11%) *Lower recoil (-5%) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size (+15) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same speed reduction (2%) *Same knockback power *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) *Same reloading time (3.5s) ; Negative *More expensive (+$2300) *Does not have silencer (but muzzle brake instead) *Cannot be upgraded *Obtainable through Crafting only |-| THANATOS-3= ; Positive *Has Vulcanus Parts System *Higher damage (+1) *Higher accuracy (+17%) *Lighter (-1%) ; Neutral *Same price ($4000) *Same recoil (9%) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same reloading time (3.5s) ; Negative *Does not have Thanatos Blade System *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Lower magazine size (-15) and spare ammo (-20) Gallery File:Vulcanus3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Vulcanus3_viewmodel2.png|Ditto, Vulcanus form File:Vul3worldmodels.png|World model File:Vulcanus3.gif|Store preview File:Vul3decrimkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Vul3krpos.png|Ditto File:Vul3twhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Vul3china.jpg|China poster File:Vulcanus3_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Vulcanus3_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Fabextravulcanus3.png|Perfect Pick Recipe File:Vulcanus3hud.png|HUD icon File:Vul3screen.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *The words "VULCANUS-3" can be seen on the weapon body. *Instead of applying with a silencer, it is applied with a muzzle brake instead, similar to Dual Kriss Custom. *A small red muzzle flash can be seen on the extra barrels while shooting with Vulcanus form activated. Category:Sub machine gun Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:.45 user Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons